Diaries of a Noob
by Orange Lemon 72
Summary: This will be almost like a diary. I will list things that happened to me in RuneScape while I was considered a noob. Noob meaning newbie Hopefully you can read and enjoy these stories as much as I did when I encountered them. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Tutorial Island"

Those were the first two words I actually read on the RuneScape game screen. After I finished designing my persona, I followed instructions. Cutting wood, making fires, catching fish, all those things were part of the itinerary here. Not being able to chat with anyone, I just moved along and laughed at all the funny usernames and how they chose to dress themselves.

A few minutes later, after I finished killing a bunch of rats with my newly acquired Bow and Arrows, I meekly climbed a ladder to the surface world to conquer.. Err.. I mean, COMPLETE my mission on Tutorial Island. This learning about friends and using magic. (Why you had to learn about friends, who knows.) So I did what I was told, and I finally came to a point where a mage asked me if I would care to go to the mainland so I could start my adventure. I gladly accepted, and after some cheesy music, I found myself in a densely populated area.

The first words I heard from other people were "omfg great another n00b."

Well, what I really want to let you know that I heard that I was in the town that starts it all - Lumbridge.

With a full inventory and a nice pose, I walked about the town to start my adventure.

Name? Metroman72. Mission? Conquer.. Err.. COMPLETE the quests and gain rewards, and get the highest level possible.

My mission had begun. But before I did anything "heroic," I had to conquer the "n00b" status.


	2. Chapter 1  My First Day

And so my quest began. One of the very first things I did was go up to the Lumbridge Guide and talk to him about where to make money and where banks were – I was still a complete newbie. After a while, I got the hang of things, but it took a while to get the hang of fighting – a couple of trips back to Lumbridge Castle occurred, if you know what I mean…

Eventually I found out how to kill a man without dying (now THAT took effort!!!). This was one of my biggest accomplishments in… say… 3 hours or so… but that's beyond the point. After I could successfully kill a man, I went wandering around the area (but I stayed in Lumbridge the whole time) to look for bones to bury.

Now at this time, I had been obsessed with the burial of "dem bones". Every time I saw a bone, I would press the run option, click on the bone, and hope to reach it before someone else. This is where I met my first friend, Kalishah. We met up in a race to get the bones first. I got most of them, but after a while I felt sympathetic about it, so I traded her some of the bones. I was greatly rewarded with blown kisses and waves. Wow, that's really something that I can build on… But I digress.

After a while of bone-pick-upping, she asked the question. THE ULTIMATE QUESTION. The question that is, "What level prayer are you now?" Of course, being polite, I said, "12." She congrats-ed me and blew me another kiss. Not knowing why she would do something like that, I asked her the OTHER ultimate question. "Why are you blowing kisses at me?" And I got the ultimate response. "Tee hee."

So we chatted for a while about how we found RuneScape to be so far, and after a while we became "friends." We agreed to be a team from then on, and to do quests and such together. The first thing we did was a quest – the HARDEST quest out there, too! And It only took us, what, a few minutes! What quest? Cook's assistant! I mean, it's SOOOO hard to make bread! But we didn't break a sweat (well, SHE didn't anyway…)!

Here is the script for the next minute or so I spent with her.

Kalishah: Wow, that quest was easy!

Metroman72: I know!

Kalishah: You know, you're kind of cute!

Metroman72: You think so?

Metroman72…

Kalishah: Well, duh if I said it!

Metroman72: Ok…

Errr… Well, that's not really what we're supposed to be reading, but yes, that's how it went. From thence forward, we were going to be known as the "blackshadows." At the time, I thought the name would be cool.

A few minutes later, after I had stolen enough arrows from another person, I went to the bank in Varrock to get my bow. Of course, Kalishah followed. I wasn't going to stop her. We made it to the bank and I got my bow. She followed me as I trained my archery up to level 9. When I ran out of arrows, we ran back to the bank to deposit our earnings. The next thing I hear from her is, "G2g eat cya." From the time she typed that message, I have never seen her on again. Half sad, half relieved, I logged out.


	3. Chapter 2 The Adventure

"Ah, nothing like a nice day of RuneScape," I said to myself as I typed in my personas name and identification number. Now, it had to prep the landscapes and such. Seeing as I had dial-up, this took quite a while. Shortly, though, I was on the game screen, fully colored, and ready to go 'Scaping. The very first thing I did when I finished logging on successfully is I went down to the general store to look for more goods to purchase. I had just found one hundred and twenty "lovely moneys" on the ground to blow.

I walked up to the store, but to my surprise, the door shut upon my arrival. I opened it again, ready to go into the shop. I took a step, and, the door shut again. I pondered this. I tried one last time to successfully open the door, only to fail again. I rotated the angle of the camera only to see someone behind the door, closing it every time I opened it. At the sight of this, I was quite frustrated. So, of course, having no sleep and/or food for at LEAST eight hours (due to a fireworks show), I did whatever I could to insult this man. I guess you could say it worked, too, as he yelped, "Reported!" and walked off, probably ready to strike yet another unsuspecting noob.

Finally in the comfort (or not-so comfort…) of the general store, I walked up to the clerk and asked to see his wares. As I skimmed the wares to see anything useful or anything that looked cool, I came upon these items. What were their names? Yew logs. As I wondered why people would sell a couple of measly logs to the shop, and asked around to see if yew logs were of any importance. This is where I met my next friend.

An ironclad warrior came up, his name being Wormat22. I asked him if he had any idea of yew logs, and why people would sell them, and he talked me through the basics of merchanting and woodcutting. We talked for a while, and I absorbed quite a pretty penny's worth of information. The man then asked me to add him. So we exchanged a few letters via Personal Messaging (PM). He said a few things like, "Today's a day for adventure" and "Why not level up?" So taking his advice, I slayed a few goblins until I was about 11 attack. That's when he asked if I wanted to go on an adventure.

Not knowing what was in store, I accepted. I grabbed my dual handed sword (by this time I had upgraded to iron) and the kind young man (Wormat22) bestowed upon me a full set of iron armor.

I was very excited to see this on me. I thanked him, oh, say about at LEAST a dozen times, and, thus following my comrade, we set off. Oh the excitement! I could not bear to wait! We chatted and gossiped and joked on the way down, not losing any time at all. We then came to a halt at the township of Varrock, where we would grab some beer and deposit what was in our inventory. I bought about seven beers or so, and we partied and drank them. (I did not know of the stat side effects of beer at the time) I then asked if we would be continuing the adventure. He apologized for the short stop we had made and then we continued forward. We passed an armory, where my new friend bought himself a Black Plate body that he wore with him on the journey to this new place we were slowly approaching. We also passed some sandbag dummies where many new 'Scapers were tearing them from, well, stitch to stitch with their weaponry.

Then we passed a church, where Wormy (his new nickname) and I said a few prayers and left (even without Communion!) the silly old drunken pastor there. My mate Wormy said that we would be approaching the area any time soon. I was so excited! He said there was armor to be gotten, gold you could pick up off of the ground, weaponry laying out in the middle of the landscape, monsters easy enough to one-hit kill, and most importantly, well, he never said anything about what was MOST important, but he did talk about these new "BIG bones" that were supposed to give more experience of a regular bone, and save me "much aplenty" time.

I was so ready for this. I couldn't bear it. But the next thing I know, we have to go back to the bank because Wormy forgot something (I'm thinking his sanity, because at this point, he was spastic over the whole idea of this adventure, saying stuff like 'now you stay close to me,' and 'don't do this,' and 'most definitely don't do that!,' but it was still over well). So we journeyed back from that location, past the church (by this time the priest was out cold from too many 'cold ones'), past the dummies, and into the bank stronghold. He grabbed what he needed and we started on our way back to this newly undiscovered place.

TO BE CONTINUED… LATER!


	4. Chapter 3 The Surprise

Yay! Another short chapter!!!

* * *

Continued from Chapter 3

* * *

After young comerade Wormat (some of you may know of him as Wormy now, IF you've read the previous chapters) had got everything he needed, we started our departure. At this time, there was no warning 'ditch' to jump over, or a pop-up warning screen. You were just there. We walked up very cautiously. I kept asking what the 'Wildys" were like, and asking why I had to come, because at this moment, I actually thought he had a plan up his sleeve (or pixels, whatever you wear on that game). Hearing no reply, I had no obvious choice but to follow. To make a long story short, I did. So we passed massive fungus, mumified trees, erupting bubbles of lava, ghosts, bones, - wait... GHOSTS?! BONES?! Does that mean I'll DIE?!

It was at this moment that I was extremely n00by, asking him to fend them off for me and to do other stuff like "Get that sword, I want it, Noooowwww!!!!" or "Holy Scapers, there's gold there! Let's go there!!!!! Noooowwww!!!!" And it was at this moment that we passed something that even I was horrified at. Two people, level 78 and 96, to be exact, were duking it out in the middle of a bloody, dead person filled field.

Holy CRAP you had to be there to see the n00biness of that act. I was yelling at Wormy and asking questions to the point of his tick-offness. He finallly got to the point of no return. He acted nice, I'll tell you that. He was all up in my grill, sayin' stuff like "You wanna go, n00b? You don't even know the stats of your freakin' iron armor. I'll p0wn you before you can say 'teleport.'" That's when I started to run.

I got him so ticked, he chased me, but it wasn't an ordinary chase. HE HAD BLACK ARMOR!!! OMG that's the BEST that you can GET!!! I was running, running, running, running, running, running, running, runn- NO MORE ENERGY?!

Then there were a few scenes of 'violent' stabbing and missed defelective attempts, and all of a sudden, I was somewhere I reckognized.

"Well, If I'll be. The gods of-"

Some Random Guy: "Shaddup, n00b. You don't know the gods. I know their birthplaces and other nerdy crap blah blah blah. OH and before I forget, you can blah blah my blah blah blah by blah blah on the blah blah OMG this nerdy crap sucks blah blah. Blah, as well."

I was back in Lumbridge.

Oh well, if I lost that freak and still had my armor, everything was A-OK, right? Riiiight. So I continu - WHAT?! My armor isn't ON ME?! My armor is GONE?! My ar - OK, enough with that, but you can guess that I was ticked. And you better believe I was. I was sooo mad, I could kill a chicken. Or two. Or enough to grow a few more levels. So I did.

Here endeth the reading.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry about the delayed chapter, My computer had uploading issues, and then eventually fried, and I lost my files, so I am quickly re-writing them as fast as possible. Keep checking back or if you see me on RuneScape (username: MetroMan72), talk to me there, and I'lll give you complete details. Thanks for putting up with my stupid, stupid computer, but now I have a new one that's much better. Expect a longer chapter next time. Later! - Orange Lemon 72 


	5. Chapter 4 Beyond Varrock

Here's that long chapter you've been waiting for!

* * *

After massacring mass hordes of chickens (oh, and eventually some of those goblins), I went out to venture beyond the sanctuary of the N00bs. Beyond Varrock, as I like to call it. And by beyond it, I mean going there and then going further than before, because I had never been farther than Varrock before. Not really, at least, because I had been to Falador a few times, but that's about it. I hadn't gone north of it besides the Wilderness, and I figured there had to be more than the wilderness up there, eh? Anyway, that's my reasoning. SO, I just started heading there. Oodles of fun, y'know? OK, maybe not.

OK, so I got there, to Varrock, and I thought it might be a good time to bank. Oh, and if you didn't know, I went to go bank my stuff just in case some sort of evil chicken popped out of nowhere. Now this was highly unlikely, but I had my worries. Hush hush – don't tell anyone. Well, I got to the bank, and I saw the most amazing thing EVER! I saw this tall, pixelated humanoid figure, wielding a red-ish sword that was longer than any dagger I'd seen. That may be the fact that it's a longsword, but you hush now. It was the reddest, longest, sweetest (no comments, please) sword I'd seen in the game so far. And besides that, he wore upon his pixelated head what looked like a medium helmet from the underworld. It had horns, it was red, it was intimidating. But that's not all, he wore a red platebody from the underworld as well, with spiky shoulder pads and a k-e-w-l design down the center. Oh, fhqwhgads, why do YOU wanna know about this? He looked freakin' awesome!

Of course, being a N00b, I just HAD to ask what it all was. So I did. No reply. It's OK, maybe repetition will get him to answer. I asked again. No reply. OK, I was starting to get ticked. I asked my final time, and this time, I got a reply! Of course, it wasn't a good one, but rather one that never gets old (cough). He replied, "n00b get urslf a lif and gps and thn I tell u." After deciphering this, I left in a jumble remembering what I was supposed to do. And that was, to pretty much go past the Northern boundaries of Varrock and more, without venturing too close to the wilderness. So, I banked most of my stuff (besides my freakin' sweet Iron Platebody and steel dagger), and ventured on my way towards the beyond.

The 1st attempt: The Failure

If you bothered to read the title, you'd understand what might happen. I mean, how much more obvious can it get? ANYWAY, it all started when I was passing the cooking guild. First off, I found, like, 50 noted chefs hats (OK, maybe only 6...) so I went back and un-noted them to get one. I proudly wore it with my steel dagger and iron platebody (which made me look EXTREMELY n00by), but nobody really cares. OK, just because everyone really cares how you look doesn't mean you need to talk about it at the moment. Moving on, I saw this small building. Of course, being adventurous, I tried to get in. Apparently I needed a chef's hat to get in, because that's what the guy behind the door proclaimed. I walked in, and grabbed as much grub as possibly possible, then walked up the crooked stairway.

On the second floor was probably the most notable (It depends on how you look at it...) thing of the day. I walked up and the first thing I heard was "Ooooh." No joke. I walked forward to see what looked like to pixelated pals doing something not mentionable on something rated K+. Head-banging and dancing each other (Not dancing with, just dancing - how awkward...), were just what they looked like; two pixelated pals. The only thing? They were both guys. OK, that's enough of the cooking guild. So I continued. I left the cooking guild (which wasn't necessarily sanitary...) and went on forward (or North) to my destination: Beyond.

On my way to this beyond, I encountered many inanimate objects, which I verily greeted, and also many trees and grasses and the occasional flower. In other words, it was desolate. I didn't find much except a river and a gate, until I realized that I had to go AROUND the gate. D'oh! So I did. Over the river, then through some trees, but no grandmother's house in sight. Moving on. I walked up to this town that looked like it was all made from sticks and mud, which is where I had my first adventure. The only thing odd about this town besides everything (don't ask) was the fact that the inhabitants (who looked oddly like Barbarians... Hmmm.. wonder why?) would randomly blurt out grunts of anger from no known thing. I didn't do much here besides go to this little hole in the center of the city. So that's where I continue.

I continue at where I went down this hole in the center of the town. This place didn't look inviting – a dark, damp cavern only inhabited by a skeleton and some stalagmites and stalactites if you ask me. But oh, what's this? A WELCOME message? Oh, it's called the Stronghold of Security. I don't feel very secure here... but then I saw the strangest thing – a door that looked like it had a face! Of course, I just opened it. Then I was trapped in between two of them. Not knowing to either head out of this grotesque cavern of death or to go further, I went further. Surprise surprise. The door then asked me a questi- wait, the door ASKED me a QUESTION? I KNEW they looked like faces! It asked something about a bank PIN, and I guessed the right answer, letting me move on. There was a room filled with goblins and stronger goblins, and rocks. I took this as an opportunity to gain some levels, but after a while, I was disturbed. Very disturbed.

An Evil Chicken popped out of nowhere!

Now, I dunno about you, but I had my feelings that this day would come. Luckily I wasn't lucky. Maybe that's not something to say luckily about. But anyway, I ended up dying. No need to describe it. I don't want to, I'm just glad that I respawn. Hehe, not many fleshy boxes (AKA people) out there can do that! But that's how the first attempt ended up as a failure. I grew a hit points level and two defense levels from what I remember, but I don't remember my exact levels at that time. Oh well. Stupid Evil Chicken... One of these days, ohhh you'll see what KFC is like. And you won't be alive to witness me eat you. HA I can see that day! But I digress.

* * *

To Be Continued... or ELSE! 


	6. Chapter 5 The 3P1C Failure

The 2nd attempt: The 3P1C Failure

As I awoke to my senses, I realized that I had ventured no further than about 30 steps out of the Varrock City Limit. Or whatever they called it back then. So, I did what any n00b would do. Curse. Of course, I did it _veeeery_ secretly. I went out to the Lumbridge Castle (well, I don't really know if you can call that... thing a castle – much too small...) courtyard, and said something very odd, which turned out to be the words . If you can, or even want to try to decipher those, be my guest. I'll give you a hint – it's not what it looks like. This is where I encountered my friend, Wormy yet again. Oh boy, what a joy. But wait, this wasn't Wormy! It was most definitely his long lost cousin, Wormat25. I was scared for a moment, but then he started walking towards me. Slowly. Menacingly. Then, he spat out the most horrid word ever. "Rpoertd noob llolol yu gna gt banded suptid lol omg." I guess that's considered more than one word. But anyway, staying on track – I tried my hardest to avert my attention from this... fiend. So, I went over to the sheep patch to get some wool. That's a constructive idea, I thought. And so it was.

The reason I say this is because there, I met my friend whom I still know and talk to this day, and who can even be found on the reviews of this noobcake diary. That friend would be Silent Once. No, not the term, that's an actual name. Though it kind of seemed to be true for a bit, hehe. Oh, just messing. Well, it was kind of a weird meeting, because it was very informal. From what I remember, she was trying to get all the sheep so I wouldn't get any. And then laughing. How rude. But then, she game me the wool! It astonished me that someone would be that kind. 28 wools (or whatever the plural of wool is)! How amazing. So from then on, we've been good friends, and we still talk to this day. Much unlike that silly Kalishah.

This is when I dropped the question. I totally bribed her to come with me past Varrock. Of course, she thought I was a total n00b because I asked her to do this, because she had ventured across the entire free RuneScape world. So, after I had given all my wools back to her (which was my bribe), we set off to what was far beyond Varrock.

Well, once we got to Varrock, we stumbled upon a group of beggars. Now back in the day of old, beggars came in groups. Apparently it was the day of old that day, because there was at LEAST a dozen if not more beggars following us. During that whole trip through Varrock with them on our tails I worried that they would find a way to take my Iron Platebody. I was, yes, scared to lose it. It was my prized possession. And what if it still is today? Nah, just kidding. Well, once they went to bug someone else, (who later turned out to be Zezima, if you're familiar with his, cough fame, according to my friend who I had got a day before who was in the bank that day.) we continued our journey outside the Varrock boundaries. Well, we pretty much start now where I died with the lame-o Chicken de la Evil. I told her to stop here and told her what happened, she just laughed and told me to shut up. I obeyed.

This is the intense part.

Once we got to the Village of the Barbarian thingamajigs, I was told about the Stronghold of Security. Of course, upon hearing the reward, I couldn't resist going down that dark, damp, menacing, smelly, small, and well, pretty much bad description-ed hole. I readied my mouse pointer clicker thingamabob, then clicked on that hole. What a surprise it was. Well, to make a long story short, I died after the first 4 doors. Stupid Minotaurs. Silent Once just laughed and agreed to meet me up back at the Lumbridge homestead-castle thing. So that was what went on as my 2nd attempt.

I was thinking to myself as Silent Once was on her way down to Lumbridge that Varrock might hate me and not want me to leave it's boundaries. Like it was a prison for noobs to stay in. How could they get out?! What was the solution?! Was there any chance at all?! Gah! What a horrid daydream THAT was, eh? Canada. Well, failures lead to ends, and ends happen now. If that made any sense.


	7. Chapter 6 Demi Boundaries

The 3rd (and final) Attempt: Demi-Boundaries

The 3rd (and final) Attempt: Demi-Boundaries

You may be wondering why this is called Demi-Boundaries. Well, it was originally going to be No Boundaries, but in a free world, that's kind of untrue.

So, it was another day, but this one is worth noting. I had spent a few hours earlier trying to find my way out of Varrock, but I had no luck. I had gone from the Wilderness to the Blue Moon Inn to the fountain, to the Phoenix Gang hideout, to the Barbarian Village (which I was scared out of after a Barbarian tried to massacre me with a giant axe…), to the Dark Wizard circle. I logged in near the Varrock Palace, by where all the guards gather. From there, I set off towards the fountain, where then, all of a sudden, I saw a cat. This was no ordinary cat, I guess, because my character clearly said "Aaaaahhhhh." Oh, I've heard about this guy, It's Evil Bob. Now, why the HECK would a black cat be wandering around RuneScape teleporting people to jail? I just don't find it very fair.

So, now here I was, in a place known as ScapeRune, I believe. There was Prison Pete, standing there, pondering what he'd done and how to escape. Oh, escape. Sounds familiar. Well, I went over to talk to him, and he said I had to pop some animal balloons. Now that I'd come to my senses, I see all these purple balloons shaped as various things, dogs, cats, and the like. But the strange thing was that THEY MOVED. At first, I was a tad scared, I mean, if there were a jail cell full of purple bouncy animal balloons, what would _YOU_ think? But then I was instructed to pull a lever. What does this lever do? Oh, it shows you a picture. Wonderful. How? This is a good question, though, I mean, how would pulling a lever on a jail cell's wall do anything? But it showed me a picture of a balloon animal. Oh, great. What am I supposed to do? Be a clown and make one? Nah, I have to pop it. Oh, sounds fun. Well, I popped it. What did it drop? A key. Now, how the heck would a balloon animal be holding a key? Okay, enough of that. I handed the key over to Prison Pete, who unlocked some kind of force field. How? Who knows? But it worked. So, I had to do this two more times. I did. Then, Prison Pete said some kind of cheesy goodbye, and I walked out.

Pavement. Fountains. Castle. Noobs. Everywhere. Oh, I was back in the Varrock Palace courtyard. Phew, sigh of relief. But wait, what's this? Prison Pete popped back up! I tried to run, but all he wanted to do was give me a present. I halted and took it. OH JOY! I had just got my first best present ever. 9 law runes! HOLY CRAP! And he just gave them to me, freely! Well, I'm always going to help that guy from now on (not like I have a choice, or anything).

After that little dilemma, I headed south. I had noticed this structure before, it looked like a RuneScapian Stonehenge. Well then. But the only thing was that it was run over by some hooded gansta… err… I mean, wizards. And they shot stuff out of their fingers. This was a discovery. A major one, at that, too. So, I killed one. Ooh, what's this? He dropped a staff? A STAFF? Awesome. Just awesome. Too bad I died from them after wielding it. But my day was not over.

So, I was back in Lumbridge. Nothing new, but it seemed as if something had changed. Nah, only joking. It was still the same, boring, old, nooby, bland, meh, tasteless ol' Lumbridge. I had so grown used to seeing this place that I could actually name every building by heart. Actually, I couldn't exactly, but it seemed like that. So, I headed back to Varrock, which became my epicenter for trying to escape. On the way, I saw a bald, green clothed man, who was freely being attacked by a chicken. WAIT. It was _the_ chicken. And what was this man doing? NOTHING. Absolute zero. Or something. Right, so I went up to him and said, "Hey, man, are you gonna let him do that to you?" No response. Odd. I just continued on, wondering about how common those chickens were, and how good they would taste with some ketchup. Or with a few potato sticks.

Well, I made it to the enterance to Varrock, and I spotted the place where I had died earlier. I ran away from it. Of course, not wanting to die again. It was the only reasonable choice. I ran to the fountain. Then, out of an impulse, I decided to try to go east. I had never really been to the east side of Varrock yet, so it was a good decision. There was another bank over here, and a rune store, and a church, and another church, and some muggers (scary), and some more guards, but nothing much else. Oh, and there was an exit from the city. But that's it. Oh, wait, an exit? EXIT? FREEDOM? I hastily rushed out of the city, and headed south.

As I ran southwards, I encountered a giant rodent and a grizzly bear, and even some unicorns. How odd, seeing these three creatures together. There was also a mine here, which I had visited before, but the most important thing was what was to the south of that. I was looking on my screen, when all of a sudden; I saw a sanded area, one that I had never really paid attention to before. How not? I have no clue. But I followed the sand. There was some kid handing out fliers, so I grabbed about a dozen and tried to sell them to people. No luck. I just continued heading south. There was another mine here, infested with noobs and giant scorpions, and a few really good players. I still headed south, though, with a sense of adventure in my body. I had finally conquered the exodus of Varrock. I was free! A whole new area to explore, to play in, to enjoy. According to some local noobtalk, it was called Al Kharid.

It was at this time that Silent Once had logged in. When I saw this note, I started telling her about all of my experiences, and she just laughed. A lot. I didn't see how it was funny, it was a whole new world to me. Sand? Turbans? Tropical trees? Rocks? Wait, rocks aren't new. There was even a furnace! I thought I was very lucky to have stumbled on this place. It was like I had discovered the city of gold (or sand, yes, sand is a better word). It was a great feeling, to have found someplace new. I wondered how many of my friends had heard about this place, and if they did, why I hadn't heard of it. But then, something happened.

I was just exploring the bank when all of a sudden I moused over a name that was familiar. I didn't pay too much attention to it, and I banked some of my belongings, but when I had exited the bank interface, there the name was again. If you can't guess what name it is, I'll tell you – It was none other than Wormat22. Holy heck, he's still alive?! At first, we played passive and just disregarded each other, but then, after a while, we started smelting, and he noticed me. He exchanged a few harsh words, and some intense taunts, none of which I liked very much. Oh, joy. It's Wormy again. After standing his taunts and unnecessary comments, I just left him, and added him to my ignore list. He's still there to this day. So, even if he tried to talk to me, he would have little to no luck at all. Stinks to be him.

Moving on, now that I had got out of Varrock, I needed a new goal. What was it? Only the most awesome goal ever – to get level 30 combat. Well, it started out rough, because I was training on goblins, then I thought I could take on some higher level things. I don't remember my combat level exactly, but I'd say it was around 25-27, and I thought it would be a good idea to take on some Ghosts. I went down into the Varrock sewers to slay some of these transparent fiends. Unfortunately, I didn't realize their full potential and wound up dying a few times. What a big surprise.

I started coming here often, as it wound up to be a cool place to train. Then, I thought I'd invite Silent Once to come visit me, because as everyone says, time flies by when there are two people killing things together, or something like that. So, she came down, and we slayed a couple dozen skeletons and ghosts. I do recall her laughing at my deaths a few times, though. I tended to die a lot. A lot a lot.

With my new goal set, and after Silent Once had to leave, I logged out.

Well, here's a longer chapter. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy/not really wanting to type too much, but I finally got to it. ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully, during the Summer, I'll be getting more and more chapters up, because there's no school or homework to stop me from doing so. This chapter is a shout out to Silent Once, who's been a good friend for what, two years now? Awesome. Possum. Cherry blossom.


	8. Chapter 7 The Sea

Chapter Seven : The Sea

**Chapter Seven : The Sea**

The Varrock Sewers became a sort of RuneScapian pastime for me. I would spend a lot of time (perhaps too much time) down there, slaying skeletons and zombies and the like… but the reason I would spend that much time was because of foolish mages.

I've seen many mages in my days, but none so foolish as these. Their 'brilliant' plan would be to set up their encampment on one side of this rather… nasty flow of water, and blast magic spells at the skeletons at the other side. That was smart, but the UN-smart part (Rhyme, anyone?) was that they would NOT collect their loot, leaving it open to takers (me). I would spend a lot of time just running around, collecting runes, gold, bits of armour and weapons, and just stash up. When I was full I ran to bank, and came directly back in hope of another mage being there. Or two. You get the idea. Well… I remember one day, I was down there, collecting loot, when the mage actually talked to me!

"Hey metro you noob get your own stuffs"

How rude, calling me something like that! Though I didn't complain, knowing I was one. I didn't respond. I just picked up even more to tick the living life out of that guy. Which was more fun than it sounded. I then made regular visits to the sewers, and most of the time, he was the mage there. I would occasionally ask him where he was getting all of his runes from or why he didn't do anything but blast skeletons so sheepishly. He would respond with, yup, you guessed it, noob. I didn't mind, so I stayed, until I realized that it was much better if I collected the loot AND killed skeletons myself. Free experience, food not included, and free loot, oh boy! Trips were again regular here. A few days passed by with me going here whenever I could get on the computer.

Then, it struck me- I'm wasting my RuneScape life down in the murky musty macabre sewers. Good adjectives. I really needed to explore more. The only thing that held me back was that I didn't feel comfortable doing so, what, with all my previous failures? But then I remembered I could do it! Well, I remember the Little Blue Train that Could or whatever the title of that book is. I think I can I think I can, you know? I repeatedly mentally told myself that I could do it (why I stressed so much over a video game back then was unknown). And so I did.

I wanted to see the sights, do the stuff, go the way, you know? My first mission was to see what lie beyond Al Kharid. Now, back in the days, I didn't know that it was Members' Only'd, so I would wander for minutes sometimes hours trying to find my exodus… in other words, I was lost in Al Kharid. And also, back then, there was no Home Teleport spell, or Free to Play (F2P) Duel Arena, so if you were lost, you had to either get a friend to help you, or kill yourself and respawn. Now, back then, you'd think I would ask say, Silent Once or someone to help me. But naw, I was going to do this one by myself. I wandered the whole of Al Kharid… with no satisfactory result. So… I chose option two. I attacked nearby monsters in hopes of dying. I did. I won't mention how long or fast it took for me to die, either. But I was back in a place I knew. I was just glad I didn't bring anyt-wait… I forgot to bank my loot from the sewers? Aw crap! I was furious with myself. Good thing it was only a few hundred gold pieces and some runes… even though the runes I got there could have bought half my bank… So, I logged out…

…But not for long. I came back and started 'Scaping again, so I could you know, see the sights, do the stuff, go the way. Wow, those are some deep phrases! But on to the point, I was on yet another adventure. So started the Exodus to the Sea. I talked it over with Silent, if she remembers, to visit the sea twice or thrice. She didn't want to go, claiming it to be a noob's plan. But back then, I was a noob, so I lived with that on my shoulders. All I had to do was ask how to get there, how to get there again, how to get back, what the sea was called, what town we were in… oh, you know, noob questions. I won't go over the whole me being a noob thing from here on out. Because you all know I am. And always will know. Or not. But I digress, a lot.

I was in the lovely township of Falador, which I had recently found out about thanks to Silent Once's help (go figure). I enjoyed being there, what with all the "lush" scenery and the "cool" people and the "furnace" with a few "banks" nearby. Falador became my favorite town. I wanted to explore around Falador. It turned out I couldn't explore much, because after Falador, there was a gate blocking my access to the rest of the world. What a letdown. I was all excited to see new places but noooo, there's a gate there. I went south instead.

South, I found out, had water. WATER is what I had been LOOKING FOR! So I had accomplished that task easy. But what to do next, besides sit and wait for something to come to mind? Nothing. So, I sat and waited what would come to my mind. I decided to go make some more friends. At the noob stage, this was hard, but much needed, because as a noob, you (1) Need Free Stuff. (2) Need Support. (3) Need Money (4) Need Help (5) Need Free Money. (6) Need A Hawt Bf/Gf. That's about everything you need as a noob (or what noobs make obviously clear). I skipped steps 4 and 6 for the time being, because I wanted to start living my own life. Not to brag, but I was a pretty confident noob. Touché. What to write, what to write…

I went to Varrock. Now that I was "familiar" with the "outskirts" of Varrock, I could navigate relatively easily around those parts. I still felt like I was missing something. Oh yeah, I didn't know it yet, but I was missing Edgeville. I was. What? I really was!

So, I met this guy, who's name I can't recall (Will update if I remember), but I DO remember that we went exploring together. As before with Tashiah/Kalishah, the friendship didn't last long. But that's not important. We killed stuff, a lot, and cut trees, and fished, and fashed (variant of fished), and tried to find out why people wouldn't shut up at a drop party which I got a rune longsword in, and then he logged out. Silent Once logged out. I _almost_ logged out. I wanted to bank my Rune Longsword (ru-lg'swd) in the bank of RuneScape, so I much verily did. _THEN_ I logged out.

Sorry the chapter wasn't as long as I expected it to be, I just don't remember much about this part of my RuneScape life. I remember the next part quite well though… In fact, very well. You'll have to wait and see. Here are some phrases for you to reflect on. :

APCB

See the sights, do the stuff, go the way

Fished, Fashed

You know, things I may have wrote in the story that may or may not have made you laugh. Or made you think. Think that maybe I'm trying to say something. But really, I'm not.

To Be Cont'd


End file.
